


Health Hazards

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I’m fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Hazards

“Tony?” Bucky asked when he heard someone walk in behind him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” His voice was sweet but when he saw what Bucky was doing he abruptly stopped. “What are you doing?” Now his voice was laced with trepidation.

“I thought I could make us some dinner,” Bucky answered more cheerfully than he actually felt. The dish hadn’t turned out like he had wished despite the fact that he had aimed for something simple.

Tony came closer and carefully peered into one of the pots on the stove. Bucky couldn’t even remember what the contents were supposed to be. It certainly wasn’t the same thing he had started out with.

“That looks...interesting,” Tony finally said and Bucky could tell that the smile on his face was just there to humour him.

“It looks like a freak of nature,” Bucky sighed and admitted defeat when he turned the stove off. He would never be a cook and maybe it was time he accepted that.

“It’s not that bad,” Tony told him but Bucky only raised an eyebrow. “No, really, look, there’s still some colour left. You can clearly tell it was zucchini at one point in it’s life.”

“That’s the pasta,” Bucky deadpanned and Tony made a pained noise. 

“Still, I bet it’s not too bad. Looks eadible to me.”

“Oh really. You wanna try it?”

Tony clearly debated his answer but in the end his survival instinct won out. “No, thank you. I’m fine. I, ehm, had food? Already? Somewhere. I’m sure I ate today.”

“So you’re telling me I have to eat both pizzas?” Bucky asked him, a small smile playing around his mouth.

“You ordered pizza? Already?” 

“I could tell it was a lost cause half an hour ago. I’m not about to poison you with this.”

Tony mock gasped. “You played me! You just wanted to see me worm my way out of accepting your truly horrendous food!”

“Maybe,” Bucky shrugged. “You’re always so cute when you try to be polite.” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple when he leaned closer to look into a different pot this time.

“And you’re sure none of that will come to life and try and eat us?”

“Nope. Guess we’ll have to be prepared for that. Gather some strength for that.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“I ordered your favourite. And dessert.”

“I’m not sure that we’re ready to fight anything after that. We’ll be too slow.”

“If that should be the case, I’m sure we can figure out some extra activity for that,” Bucky said with a wink and walked away, very aware that Tony was staring at his ass.

“But pizza first!” Tony exclaimed after a short silence and Bucky laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140577485656/hi-there-could-i-please-get-30-with-winteriron)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
